Prince Olympius
Prince Olympius was the son of Queen Bansheera (the identity of his father is not known) and was the secondary antagonist of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Biography He initially appeared as the infant Impus, who was cared for by the Demons in her absence. Diabolico considered little Impus to be a threat because Bansheera threatened to give Impus the Star Power. He eventually gained it when Diabolico was destroyed for the first time in the episode "The Cobra Strikes", maturing into the humanoid dragon warrior, Olympius. He took Diabolico's place as the Rangers' main antagonist, but because he was naive, he was not as adept as his predecessor. He gained access to the Aquabase in the episode "Olympius Ascends", when he captured four of the Rangers and assumed their forms. Carter Grayson (Red Ranger) was able to see right through him and foiled his plans, which resulted in Olympius falling into the sea and losing most of his personal power along with the ability to shape-shift. As a result, he was no longer a physical match for the Rangers. When Vypra and Loki took charge, they attempted to exert their control over the Prince. However in the episode "The Queen's Return", after the attempt to revive Bansheera went wrong and she came back deformed, he finally stood up for himself and forced the two into line. In the episode "Yesterday Again", Olympius managed to destroy the Rangers once by using a device that allowed him to use the Rescue Bird against them, but Carter went back in time and was able to prevent Olympius from pulling the trigger. Olympius managed to revive Bansheera, but little did he know that instead of treating him like a prince, she treated him as just another expendable pawn like the rest of her minions. His plans to win her affection were unsuccessful, and he quickly lost favor with her. In the episode "As Time Runs Out" when he discovered that Vypra and Loki were to take his place as second-in-command, he plotted to eliminate them by using the monster, Vilevine, to bury the two of them alive. Vypra and Loki survived and were able to resurrect Diabolico. In the episodes "Sorcerer of the Sands" and "Olympius Unbound", as an attempt to destroy the Rangers, Olympius employed the services of the Shadow World's Gatekeeper to trap the Rangers in the Shadow World roaming with defeated demons. However, he himself became trapped at Diabolico's bidding when the gateway was destroyed and the key was stolen. He was forced to absorb the destroyed Demons, evolving into an even more powerful dragon-like version of himself. However, he still needed more power to escape the Shadow World. Jinxer, still loyal to Olympius, placed a Star Power link inside the Aquabase generator to provide Olympius with more energy. Olympius was a difficult opponent until Angela Fairweather broke the link to the Aquabases energy and weakened Olympius enough for the Rangers to defeat him. His Star Power was destroyed by the Omega Megazord during the battle. He recuperated under the care of Jinxer, with the others not knowing he was still alive. Once fully healed, he returned to the service of Queen Bansheera, never realizing that she had abandoned him when he had been trapped in the Shadow World and considered him as expendable as her other minions. He later took revenge on Diabolico in the penultimate episode of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue ''"Rise of the Super Demons" by besting him in battle and had his mother turn Diabolico into a mindless slave. Olympius and the mindless Diabolico attacked the Rangers. However, the demonic child's plans were derailed when Diabolico regained his mind and rebelled against him. Olympius struck down Diabolico, but the combined Mega Battle and Trans-Armor Cycle fire appeared to destroy Olympius. This was not the end of the duo, though, as Queen Bansheera transformed them into new Super Demon forms, with Diabolico now back under her control. With their newfound power, they were able to cripple all of the existing Zords. The Rangers were forced to resort to the new Life Force Megazord, though it was still dangerous to its users. Olympius and Diabolico perished against the new machine. In the final part of the two-part series finale episode "The Fate of Lightspeed", Diabolico would be seen again later in spirit form, but Olympius would not. Family *Queen Bansheera: Mother Appearance Olympius' physical appearance varied radically over the course of series. Impus His first form resembled a hybrid of a Furby and a baby dragon, he is mostly colored in red, and has big round eyes with light brown eyelids and a light brown single hair on top of his head, his has two-clawed fingers that peeks out from under his head, he is always seen with a binky in his mouth, he has fin-like ears and is always seen warped in wings similar to that of a baby, there appears to be a small devil-like tail appearing from underneath, in terms of size, he is small, about the same size as Loki's hand. Impus (Cocoon Form) In his cocoon form, he is a red colored pill shaped cocoon with black bars around it, it bears a resembles to a Caterpillar cocoon. Olympius His true second form was a humanoid dragon warrior with a white-skinned human face with two horns on his head and fins on the sides of his head, his eyes are now green with white eyelids, he has a set of wings behind his back and a gold colored body, he has red shoulder pads with spikes coming out of them and five-clawed fingers and three-clawed feet, the Star Power is now colored red and is now located on his chest, much like how it was on Diabolico, he is now taller then Loki and Vypra. Olympius (Powered Up Form) The first dragon form was a more demonic version of himself, with his well known white face with a malebolgia-like jaw, he also gains a long Dragon tail. Olympius (Super Demon Form) His second dragon form was more like Godzilla mixed in with a Dragon, with a proeminent reptilian snout and without his white face. Personality As Impus, he acts like a young baby, occasionally saying words like "''Mama!" in a baby-like tone. As Olympius, he is more matured and is now Prince-like with his personality, his voice also gets more deeper with a slight metallic tone, similar to his mother, but this time he is now ruthless, cold and will stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers, overall, he is arrogant, thinking that that no one can stop him and thinking that he is better then Vypra and Loki, though he can be a bit naive at times, he is highly intelligent and incredible manipulative, being able to trick the Red Ranger by using his ability to be one of the four Rangers. Despite all of this however, he is shown that he can be calm if needed to be, while he maintains his arrogance, he can show some points of respect to his minions if they are respectful and is good allies with Jinxer (and to a slight lesser extend, Vypra and Loki), he is also highly loyal to his mother, Queen Bansheera and does truly love her, all of this was shown in the episode "The Queen's Return", he first expressed his joy in seeing his mother again after all this time, then got depressed when he thougt his mother was gone for good after the Titanium Ranger destroyed the crystal ball that was used by the Spellbinder, angrily standing up to Loki and Vypra when the formal attempted to harm him due to Olympius blaming them for what happened, expressing his relive and joy after seeing his mother has returned, and get enraged and now wants revenge on the Rangers when Bansheera told Olympius that her body got mangled up in a cocoon shape due to the ceremony being interrupted by the Rangers. Powers And Abilities Being the son of Queen Bansheera and grating Diabolico's Star Power, Olympius is the second strongest and most powerful villains in Lightspeed Rescue (surpassed by only Queen Bansheera herself), his powers are far greater then Loki's, Vipra's and even Diobolico's abilities alone, and can easily take on the Rangers with ease. Impus While Impus lacks any abilities, he makes up for it by having sportive abilities to aid his allies. * Monster Creations: 'In both forms, Olympius was responsible for the creation of a variety of different monsters. Most of them were either fire-elemental (like Fireor and Trifire) or reptilian (Freezard and Infinitor); others included Pray-mantis-like monster name Mantevil, a plant-theme monster name Vilevine and an unhatched Monster Egg. * '''Cocoon Transformation: '''After acquiring the Star Power, Impus will turn into a red cocoon, which is his first stage into transforming into the humanoid dragon warrior name Olympius. Impus (Cocoon) * '''Flight: '''Impus can fly while in a cocoon. * '''Dimension Travel: '''Impus while in a Cocoon form can travel to any dimension at will. * '''Fire Lasers: '''Impus while in a cocoon form can launch liner fire lasers at the enemy. * '''Supernova: '''If anyone shoots at Impus' cocoon, the cocoon will explode and will case a massive blast of fire to appear around him similar to that of a Supernova. ** '''Olympius Transformation: '''After coming out of the cocoon, Impus will evolve into a humanoid Dragon warrior name Olympius. Olympius As Olympius, he gains many new abilities, and is proved to be a noteworthy adversary to the Rangers, but being new at wielding the Star Power put a great strain on him, so he had to slowly get used to his new powers, but even with that little weakness he is still powerful and can easily out match the Rangers' skill and weaponry. * '''Strength: '''Olympius possess far greater strength then Diabolico, even when his Star Power got destroyed, Olympius still displayed excellent physical strength, stamina and skills in using various weaponry. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to his raw strength, Olympius is also a skilled warrior, he can easily evade the Red Rangers strikes and subdue him (as shown in the episode "Olympius Ascends"), can defeat an army of undead demons (as shown in the episodes "Sorcerer of the Sands" and "Olympius Unbound") and even besting Diabolico twice, finally destroying him the second time. * '''Durability: '''Olympius has thick skin that can resist the weapon fire of his enemies or other attacks, this was ultimately shown in the final part of the two-part Team Up special episode "Trakeena's Revenge", were even getting blasted by all five of both the Lightspeed and Galaxy Rangers' weaponry, he does not even a scratch on him. * '''Speed and Agility: '''Olympius also has the ability to move fast in a blink of an eye. * '''Batling Summoning: '''Olympius can summon an army of Batlings to aid him in battle. * '''Refection: '''Olympius can reflect an energy-based attack by swiping his hands. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Olympius can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Enemy Consuming: '''If the foe he has battle is weaken, he can absorb them into his mouth to make himself stronger and transform into his Powered Up form. * '''Star Power Absorption: '''From the Star Power located on his chest, he can capture his enemies within the Star Power. However in the episode "Olympius Ascends", he was weakened from the exposure to water, and he could no longer contain the Rangers inside the Star Power. ** '''Duplication: '''With the prisoners he has captured, Olympius can used his Star Power to turn himself into nearly identical duplicates of his prisoners. * '''Flight: '''Being a Dragon-like demon, Olympius has the ability to fly thanks to the wings behind his back. * '''Darkness Atmosphere: '''By saying the phrase "'Darken the sky."' '''Olympius can use his Star Power to cause black storm clouds to appear in the sky and block the sun, the sky will later be turn red and storm clouds will fire blue lighting bolts, it can be use to power-down the both the Lightspeed Megazord, the Max Solorzord and the Lightspeed Solarzord. * '''Teleportation: '''Olympius can teleport to any location at will. * '''Flamethrower: '''Olumpius can launch a continues stream of powerful flames from his hands. * '''Fireballs: '''Olympius can also launch fireballs from his hands. * '''Flame Wave: '''Olympius can also launch a blast of fire from his hands as well. * '''Lighting Laser: '''Olympius can also fire a pink energy laser with pink-es white lighting around it. Arsenal * '''Double Bladed Spear: '''When in combat, Olympius primarily used a double-bladed spear. ** '''Energy Lasers: '''Olympius can fire light orange colored energy lasers from his spear. ** '''Fireballs: '''Olympius can also launch fireballs from his spear. * '''The Rangers' Weapons: '''At times he even used some of the Rangers' own weapons against them, including Carter's rescue blaster and the RescueBird. * '''Tractor Devise: '''Olympius also has a tractor devise that lets him fire a red colored tractor beam to hold objects. * '''Poison Dagger: '''Olympius can conjure up a dagger with a poisoned blade, making it appear in his hands. it was only seen in the final part of the two-part Team Up special episode "Trakeena's Revenge". * '''Claws: '''Even with out weapons, Olympius has clawed hands for combat. Olympius (Powered Up Form) In his more powerful draconic form, he displayed great powers by reflecting the Rangers' weaponry and firing his own energy. However, to maintain his strength in this form he needed another energy source, which was why he drained power from the Aquabase. Once the link to the Aquabase was broken, leaving him without a suitable energy source, he was considerably hindered. Even so, he managed to survive blows from the Omega Megazord and Lightspeed Solarzord that would have normally destroyed other monsters, weakening enough only to revert him back to his normal form. * '''Strength: '''By absorbing his foes, Olympius is now far stronger then before. * '''Durability: '''Olympius' skin is far more durable then before, as all five of the Rangers' Rescue Blasters did not make a scratch on him. * '''Lighting Beams: '''Olympius can fire light orange colored lighting beams from his hands, they are powerful enough to tear a hole in the Shadow World. * '''Flight: '''Olympius retains his ability to fly like before. ** '''Flight Charge: '''Olympius can charge at full sped towards the enemy while flying. * '''Dimension Travel: '''Olympius can travel to other dimensions at will. * '''Wing Twister Blast: '''Olympius can fire light green colored energy twisters from his wings. * '''Fireballs: '''Olympius can also launch fireballs from his hands, similar to the way he did in his original form. * '''Fireball Spread: '''Olympius can also launch a spread of green fireballs from his hands as well. * '''Flamethrower: '''Olympius can fire a stream of flames from his hands like he can in his original form, but they are colored green and are stronger. Arsenal * '''Claws: '''Olympius retain his clawed hands for combat. ** '''Heat Empowerment: '''Olympius can heat up his hands for an increase in power, they are hot enough to melt the Lightspeed Megazord's Saber. * '''Dragon Tail: '''In this form, Olympius posses a long tail that he can use to bash his enemies with. Olympius (Super Demon Form) In his Super Demon form, he was at the peak of his power. By combining his powers with Diabolico he managed to destroy nearly all of the Rangers' Megazords, a feat that very few villains and monsters are capable of achieving. Eventually they were both destroyed by the Lifeforce Megazord. * '''Strength: '''Being powered by Bansheera, Olympius is now far stronger then before. * '''Durability: '''Olympius' skin is now more durable, he can take a Turbine Blast and a punch from the Super Train Megazord and not even get a scratch. * '''Mouth Tractor Beam: '''Olympius can spew out a blue colored lighting-like tractor beam from his mouth, it is powerful enough to pick up the Super Train Megazord with ease. ** '''Lighting Beam: '''It can also be used to do physical harm to the enemy, similar to that of a Lighting Beam. * '''Mouth Flame Beam: '''Olympius can also spew out a strong flame beam from his mouth, it is possible an upgraded form of his Flamethrower ability he had in his previous two forms, but is far stronger. * '''Mega Beam: '''By combing his powers with Diabolico, they can fire a super strong yellow energy beam. Arsenal * '''Claws: '''Olympius retains his clawed hands for combat like before. Behind The scenes Portrayal * Impus was voiced by Brianne Siddall while Olympius was voiced by Michael Forest. Notes *While Olympius' first televised appearance was ''Olympius Ascends, he first appeared in the VHS release (titled Power Rangers In 3D) of Trakeena's Revenge. *The Star Power symbol on Olympius' chest varied differently in design between original footage and when compared to Sentai footage. In early episodes (as well as in Trakeena's Revenge), the symbol was flat shaped, while in later episodes, up until Olympius losing the Star Power, the symbol was raised similar to his Sentai appearance. *Olympius has the most forms out of any villains in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, and the most forms out of any villain in the entire Power Ranger franchise thus far, having a total of five forms (including his cocoon form). *As Impus, he (along with Orbus) was the smallest villain in the entire Power Ranger franchise. *In contrast with the Sentai, Impus transformed into Olympius before Bansheera returned. Appearances See Also de: Prinz Olympius Gallery Ghostkd.png|Olympius in his advanced form. Drago.png|Olympius in his dragon form. Olympius-Disguised-As-Chad-150x150.jpg|Olympius disguised as Chad Lee Olympius-Disguised-As-Kelsey-150x150.jpg|Olympius disguised as Kelsey Winslow Olympius-Disguised-As-Dana-150x150.jpg|Olympius disguised as Dana Mitchell Olympius-Disguised-As-Joel-150x150.jpg|Olympius disguised as Joel Rawlings References Category:PR Villains Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Demons Category:PR Generals Category:Main PR Villains Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Dragon Themed Villains Category:PR Knight themed villains Category:Replacement PR Villains Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Fire-elemental PR Monsters Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Dragon Themed Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses